


It's Not The Same Without You

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IWAOI HELL, M/M, This makes me kinda sad, different universities hurts me, this is shit I was too lazy to make it actually good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Volleyball hasn't been the same without you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not The Same Without You

Oikawa slug his bag over his shoulder, this was it. They were going to their first college official match of the year. 

Oikawa had been in college practice matches before and he'd played with players in college but he'd never been in an official match. 

Naturally he was nervous about seeing the conception but he was confident. His team had won the college level games for the past two years in a row. 

"Okay now don't get nervous" the captain said, facing his team. 

"We will win again this year. I'm confident in you guys."

Oikawa followed the rest of the team into the bus. He'd taken an empt seat about halfway back and put his stuff by the isle. 

'It's going to be stressful but I'm super excited' he couldn't help but think, smiling to himself. 

'I wish Iwaizumi was here'

~~~

Oikawa tossed the ball up to the spiker, ready to play. 

They were only warming up at this point, Oikawa tossing the ball to the players. 

By now he was the main setter, they had a back up setter but the last official setter graduated the past year. 

Most of the team trusted him to be a regular, he was the best in his old high school prefecture after all. 

They heard the ref blow the whistle and the team lined up. 

Oikawa looked up into the stands, scanning the crowd. 

Oikawa saw the one face he wanted to see most. 

In the section screaming their names, sat one boy that Oikawa cared for most. 

Iwaizumi was there, smiling brightly at Oikawa. 

Oikawa looked at the other teams on the court, which included the college Iwaizumi decided to go to. 

'Why was he here and not with his team?'

That's when it hit him. Iwaizumi isn't playing volleyball. 

He should be cheering his team on but he was there, in the same colors as Oikawa, screaming his name. 

~~~

Oikawa yelled out at their final point. They won the first game and would be advancing to the next round. 

He felt sad for some reason, like something was missing from this win. 

Oikawa lined up and finished the game with handshakes and a bow. 

They walked off the court and got ready to leave. 

"Hey Oikawa!" Oikawa turned at the sound of his name. 

He saw Iwaizumi and smiled. 

"Iwa-chan~ it's been so long"

Oikawa walked over to his friend and gave him a hug. 

"Why weren't you with your team?"

Iwaizumi looked down, slightly sad. 

"Well I wanted to play but...volleyball isn't the same without you" 

Oikawa could almost feel a tear in his eye. Iwaizumi chuckled softly, scratching his neck. Oikawa laughed at the blush creeping up Iwaizumi a face. 

"Aww Iwa-chan! How sweet!" 

"Shut up" Iwaizumi grumbled. 

Oikawa grinned and pushed Iwaizumis shoulder. 

"Let's play sometime" 

"I'd love that"

**Author's Note:**

> My babies agh!
> 
> I'm watching stand up i love stand up a lot idk why it's just like my sense of humor 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
